


I've got you

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: The one where Charlotte realizes she likes Henry





	I've got you

Charlotte

I sat there looking at the monitor looking at Henry look at her  
Bianca, she was back. Here at Swellview, at Junk 'n stuff, in front of Henry.  
She was here.

And I was supposed to be happy for him, but there was this weird uneasy feeling in my stomach. It was strange. I had never felt that way before. I used to be happy for them.  
For them being together. But now my happiness, my joy were replaced by an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Why are you scowling at the monitor?" Ray asked from behind me. I turned around and shook my head chuckling. "No reason!" I said faking a smile. "I don't believe you, you always have a reason, for everything!" Ray said smiling. I scowled at him. He held his hands up then shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're jealous." Ray said smirking. "I'm not jealous stop being stupid!" I said trying to defend myself. "Charlotte, I was just joking before but I think you might actually be jealous, I mean you are in the age where little kiddies start really falling in love with each other " Ray said smiling. "Ray that's silly I'm not Je..."I said unable to finish my sentence

Jealous?!? Ray thought I was jealous?!? That was a silly thing to think. Me jealous? Of Bianca?  
I mean I felt like puking my guts out, preferably on her and I felt like...crying my eyes out because Henry was looking at her with those gorgeous eyes and I didn't like seeing him with her. But jealous?!? Hah!

Holy crap, I was jealous.  
I liked Henry. I...I was falling in love with my best friend.  
I mean a few years ago I had had a tiny crush on him. I even put up a picture of us next to two hearts, but once I found out he was kid danger that crush flew by like the wind.  
But now, now I liked him again.

I stared at Ray with an open mouth.  
"Holy crap I am Jealous" I said staring at Ray.  
Ray smiled at me. "Told ya!" He said smiling.  
I rolled my eyes and turned around again to look at the monitor.  
Henry and Bianca were hugging.

My heart broke, looking at them.  
It hurt.  
I liked him.  
I liked Henry Hart. My best friend. And here he was hugging Bianca.  
His ex girlfriend.

"why don't you tell him?" Ray asked me with a smile. I scoffed then shrugged. I didn't want to ruin our friendship that's why! "Isn't it obvious?" I asked turning to Ray. "You don't want to ruin your friendship?" Ray asked me smiling. I nodded "Look kid if you love him, then you should tell him" Ray said smiling at me. "Even if I did, I don't think Henry even sees me that way!" I said chuckling. "That's because you're you, that's the way you've always been. Look kiddo I'm not telling you to change who you are but, I don't know make him notice you,as someone who could be more than a friend!" Ray said smiling at me. I nodded, I guess he was right. "Ray can I go?" I asked with an idea in my head that could help me get Henry to notice me. "Sure!" Ray said smiling "just come back tomorrow ok?". I smiled at him and nodded. I got my stuff and went out through the tube. Then I went back home. 

 


End file.
